Two Worlds, One Hope
by shadowguardian
Summary: Yami and Angel(OC) are in the same troubles, what happenes when they are together?rated PG-13 for Violence
1. The Life

Two Worlds, One Hope

(Part 1) 

Billie: heheheheheh. MAHWAHHAHAHA!!!!!!

Angel: *blink Blink*

Shadowen: *sweat-drop*

Billie: Guess what , Angel?

Angel: *sounding real scared* _What?_

Billie: NEW FICCY!!! *~^_^~* 

Angel: *sighs* Here she goes again. --;;

************************************************************************************

Disclaimer: Do I _have_ to?

Billie: It's your job isn't it?

Disclaimer: Okay, Billie, Shadowen, or Angel do not own Yugioh! Billie is the authoress and she owns the fic and the plot!

Billie: You better believe it!

Yugi: *comes out of nowhere and starts singing* Then I saw her face…now I'm a _believer_! Not a trace…of doubt in my mind! 

Billie: That was rather unusual. *sweat-drop* I don't own that song, Smash Mouth, And Yugioh! Got it? And Yugi, I'm taking you to Mrs. Stutler, my choir teacher. You need some practice!

*************************************************************************************

__

Blah=thoughts in his/her head.

~*A saying that they say*~

~~*Song Lyrics*~~ 

****

Blah= spoken aloud. 

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,0= anything that might need to be explained. 

**In the Diary of (name)**

(A/N)

(It's all in Angeline's P.O.V unless told so)

__

*********************************************************************************

**In the Dairy of King Evan**

Well, time has spoken it's league, as I hope for the best for my kingdom. Here it's amazing, with the wild rain forests surrounding our kingdom, the magical waterfalls, and the villages with abundance of food and water. I know about the time when I pass the throne to my daughter, Angeline, she will have to be married. Though I pity her, for that she hasn't found love here, even though all the villagers loved her. Many men in the kingdom have tried their luck with her, but none prevailed. I seemed like there was no luck or love for her….seemed like she was looking for something more than just a handsome man that would hold her and say 'I love you', but not really mean it. She was always like that after my wife's death. She loved her mother deeply and they were always together and nothing would tear them apart, though they would bicker sometimes, though it would end in minutes. After two months, I managed to marry again, though she wasn't the kind of mother my daughter wanted. To me, my new wife was no more than a kind person. Though, my daughter tells me that she was a cold-hearted, rule-loving snake that was under a patch of beautiful flowers to catch anyone's eye. Especially mine. Though I wanted Angeline to have someone around instead of her wandering through the castle walls, and looking through the bar gate and watching the villagers go by. So I ordered Shadowen, Shadow Guardian, one of my found duel monster that was very trustworthy, to watch over her, and in seconds the two of them became like before, though every now and then my new wife, Meredith, would nag her that she was walking around with a beast, though Shadowen didn't mind at all, he simply ignored her. He says the same things Angeline say, though he said that she only does it to catch my attention and hand the kingdom to her in my favor, but I tell him I would never do that, unless Angeline was dead in my arms. I wouldn't last another day without my daughter, she was the sunshine of my days, and the blossoms of the gardens. Though I wish I could do something to help her to see there's more than one way to love someone. She was looking for something more, though I couldn't encounter it. Maybe I'll ask Shadowen sometime. 

~*My days are growing short, but my heart is carrying on*~

King Evan

****

Princess Angeline! You better get yourself down here this instant! Meredith cried showing that I was in trouble. 

****

Coming mother, coming. I knew that I was in trouble by the time I got to the throne room, she was glaring at me with her cold blue eyes. She grabbed my brown hair that had gold and silver streaks on it and yanked very hard, causing me to fall to the floor.

****

Lousy girl, get up from your feet, now! I didn't dare disobey her, she sneered and walked away. She always abused me for her pleasure, she always wanted me in pain and in sadness. I stroked my hair, that was now completely wrecked, and walked back to my room and sat there in the balcony watching from a high view as people and children ran or walked around the beautiful surroundings. I looked at the castle fence that was very tall for no one to climb on. And the gates that sealed her in, making her trapped within the stone walls. 

__

I hate being here, why am I a princess when I don't even want to **be **one. I growled to myself as I saw a man and a woman talking together and hand-in-hand. I sighed, that's what I dreamed of having, a true love. 

****

I guess you're daydreaming again I presume? I turned around to find Shadowen smiling in his cat-like ways. I smiled back as he walked to me. I patted his soft black and silver fur and looked into his sapphire eyes that dazed anyone. I rustled his back and stood up. I looked back at the couple and saw that they were sharing a kiss. 

****

I wonder what that feels like. Shadowen looked where I was looking and sighed. He knew what I was thinking of. 

****

Angel you'll soon get your chance, I know it. Besides, you'll have to get married anyway. Shadowen patted me on the back with his paw. I felt a little better when he was around. Besides my father, he was the only one who understood me. 

****

Thanks for cheering me up. I started to shrug off my daydreaming and went to walk in the garden, Shadowen who apparently knew my thoughts so well followed. 

****THAT NIGHT*****

****

King Evan! I think you should let her chose! She's got nowhere else to go! She can't even go out of the castle walls. If you want her to find true love, can't you let her at least search  for love? Shadowen complained as he paced around the table where King Evan sat. His blue eyes kept his glance glued to Evan's dark brown eyes. 

****

I understand Shadowen, but I'm afraid if I do, then Meredith would be terribly upset. King Evan protested, but Shadowen knew better. 

****

Upset about what? She doesn't even care about her, why do you say that? Shadowen stopped his pacing and placed his paws on the table, carefully flexing his paws not to lay a scratch on the golden table. 

****

Shadowen please, why are you making such a big deal about this? I know Angeline is going to be seventeen and by the she has to be in love with someone, but that's not until three months. She has plenty of time. King Evan looked up to see that Shadowen was about to protest, but Shadowen saw that his master was serious, so he closed his mouth , jumped off the table and left. He stopped at the door and said. 

****

If you only knew what that mad-woman was doing to your daughter, you'd understand. Shadowen was about to leave when King Evan jumped from his seat in rage.

****

Shadowen Shadow Guardian! You speak about my wife like that ever again, I'll send you to the Shadow Realm! Shadowen got the point that King Evan was not joking around, so he left in a huff and closed the door. 

__

If you only could see the snake that is unrevealed as a goddess. I only wish that you could see the evilness that is inside of her. I wish that you could see her beat up Angel and see what the demon she is! Shadowen heard walking in front of him. He lifted his head to be on the ground being punched in the face. 

****

Worthless beast, I don't know why my husband has kept you, you're as disgusting as that girl that you call a princess! Meredith boomed as she opened the door to the library and slammed in on Shadowen's face. 

__

She's a better person than you'll ever be, that's all I have to say. You're lucky that King Evan has told me not to lay a paw on you, but if he was dead I would kill you and let you rot in the Shadow Realm for what you have done to my master and my friend! 

Shadowen got up from the ground and rubbed his temple. He was hit very weakly, but the way he was surprised by it, it was two times worse. He ran to Angel's room which was up in a tower and heard her in her room mumbling something. He opened the door to see that Angel was having one of her 'good dreams' tonight. He grabbed the covers and covered her chest that was poking outside of the covers. He sighed and went to the balcony and looked down to see some people were not asleep at such a late hour. He saw the same couple at the Sakura tree talking and laughing as they looked into each other's eyes. All Shadowen could do was smile. He growled. _If there was something I could do to get Angel with someone! _Then that's when it hit him. He was about to leave when he heard Angel's mutters.

****

Shadowen? Where are you going? Shadowen grimaced, he knew that Angel would do that. 

****

I'll be right back, Angeline, I promise that I won't be gone for long. I'll see you in the morning. After he said that he opened his silver toned wings and flew to the moon…..he was going, going, gone. 

******************************************************************************

Billie: It's done! Phew! *faints* 

Angel: Well, I despise my step-mother!

Shadowen: You don't have a step mother! It's just the story to make it interesting, right, Billie?

Billie: Yep! And I taught Yugi how to sing! YAY ^_^!

Yugi: Well, I didn't need any practice! 

Billie: Surrre You didn't. --;; Anyways, see the little purple or blue box thingy magige over to the left? Well…..what are you waiting for CLICK IT!!!!!!!! 


	2. The Kidnap

Two Worlds, One Hope

(Part 2)

Billie: Okay, then. I'm really getting to this story! Now we'll move on before-

Yugi: *starts singing nonsense that you can't understand*

Billie: *covers ears* Yugi has been doing this all morning! I CAN'T STAND IT!!!

Shadowen: Bah humbug, let's just get on with the story! _

Billie: Alright.

********************************************************************

Billie: Disclaimer do your thing!

Disclaimer: Billie aka shadowguardian the authoress does not own Yugioh. If she did, she would have this and other fics in the show. And the second thing is, if she owned it, then what's the use of having these fics anyways?

Billie: *sarcastically* I feel _so _loved…..

Disclaimer: ……sorry. Anyways, Billie _does _own the following:

Herself (duh)

The Guardians

Angel

King Evan

Meredith

The Song, "Two Worlds, One Hope"

Billie: Anyways, if you ever want to use my songs, you'll have to ask first, soon I'll have to put my songs up so you can chose for yourself, though I haven't loaded some of my songs on the PC yet ^_^U 

********************************************************************

_Blah=thoughts in his/her head._

~*A saying that they say*~

~~*Song Lyrics*~~ 

****

Blah= spoken aloud. 

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,0= anything that might need to be explained. 

**In the Diary of (name)**

(A/N)

(It's all in Angeline's P.O.V unless told so)

*******************************************************************

I woke up by the sound of the wind. I sat up and saw that the balcony patio was still open. I sighed, _Shadowen has been gone for a very long time. I wonder if he's okay. _I got out and closed it. I started to cry, hoping and praying that he was okay. He and his sister, Lightana, were the most closest guardians to me since my father introduced them to me. I was very happy to meet them and they were always there for me. I felt so sorry for Lightana, for she has to follow my step-mother around everywhere. I wonder what Lightana has to go through every single morning. I felt two hands grab me by the shoulders and another pair to my mouth after my wailing scream. I was hit in the head by a rather hard object. I moaned and fell to the floor.

********************************************************************

(okay, in Shadowen's P.O.V)

****

I have to find her someone, there's just gotta be someone who would love her enough for her to love him back! I silently yelled as I flew around the village. I sighed in disappointment when I found that no one was outside. I gave up my search for that one night and flew to the castle roof and literally bonked myself on the head for being a failure to someone I cared about who was there for me when I needed it. No, I helped her and she appreciates it no matter if I succeed or fail. Sunny or cloudy, she always gets through it, no matter what. 

My little lecture about Angel was interrupted by voices outside. _intruders, I'm going to see if I can give them a little 'hello'_. I snickered at my little thought and crept slowly towards the noise, to my surprise, I saw three cloaked men and Meredith near the garden. I knelt down on the rooftop, careful not to make any noise as they talked. 

****

We have a deal, we'll take the girl then you'll give us your end of the bargain. One cloaked man said as I tried my best not to shout in anger. It was Angel who they were after, they were going to kidnap her! 

****

How about if I give you my end of the bargain now and you'll do your end tonight. Fifty rubies, in mint condition. No scratches whatsoever. Meredith said handing one of the men a bag jam-packed with rubies. 

The second man took the rubies and silently counted them. After a few seconds, he looked at Meredith and smiled evilly. **Fine then, we'll do it now- **

No!!!!!! I cried and lunged at the three men, but was stopped by one of the men who used some sort of magic that overwhelmed his own. I shuddered in fear and fell to my knees. Meredith was about to hit me with a dagger when a heard a loud scream echo through the whole castle and village….Angel. 

****

You're too late, Shadowen. She's going to be theirs now! She points to the three men. I growled in anger, but said nothing. I was useless, now Angel is gone, forever. 

****

How come no one invited me…The four mages turned around to see Lightana and King Evan. King Evan spoke. **To the late party?** He snapped his fingers and Lightana raced forward in anger, pounced at the man who ensnared me with power to release me and attacked Meredith, her ex-master. Meredith backed away, but was no match for Lightana, who pounced on her and raised her paw to attack until I grabbed her paw and shook my head.

****

Shadowen, let her attack! She's interfering in the law! I heard King Evan cry, but I didn't listen instead, I released her paw and looked at Meredith.

****

Shadowen? Why? Lightana asked in concern, who still had her paws on Meredith's stomach. 

****

She deserves a more better punishment than death. I said as I started to chant words, then Meredith disappeared. 

****

Shadowen. King Evan said firmly. **I know I always tell you not to use your powers to send people to the Shadow Realm-**

Yes, I know-I started, but I saw that King Evan wanted to finish.

****

And I'm glad you never listen to me. King Evan said firmly. I smiled then turned serious. 

****

King Evan, Angel! She's in trouble! I cried, but Lightana stopped me with a sad look in her eyes. 

****

Shadowen, I'm sorry, but by the time I got to Angel's room, *pause* I found this. She held out a note. King Evan and I looked at the note. He took the note as I read silently over his shoulder. 

**__**

King Evan,

**__**

I'm taking your daughter to custody in my order from your wife, Meredith. For she said that you child needed punishment in order. I wish that I would tell you where I'm taking her, but from Meredith's orders were not to tell anyone where her whereabouts. To this might be the last time you will see your beloved daughter again. Never go searching for her, or you will discover more greater heartache. 

Your Death Point, 

Marik 

NO!!! She can't be gone! No!! I fell to my knees and cried, Lightana and Kind Evan cried as well, but I took more of the bad news and swallowed it like a sour lemon. _She's gone, she's gone and there's nothing I can do about it. _I shook my head madly and roared in sorrow, as it echoed loudly for all to hear. All villagers knew what it meant…….Angel was gone.

****

**********************************************************************************

****

Billie: Done! Yes!****

Angel: You got me in a kidnap situation!?!?! How low can you go, Billie!?!?!

Billie: Dunno. 

Shadowen: *pats Angel on the back* There, there.

Billie: Oh well, sorry folks for having you guys in a cliffy here, but I had to stop somewhere. I promise I will have a longer part. 

Angel: Or she's getting something from me….please people give me some ideas to torture her!!!

Billie: *mutters* Please don't give her any ideas of torture, she sucks at it. 

Angel: *glares daggers at Billie* 

Billie: Spoke too soon.

Shadowen: Don't worry, Billie. I'll protect you.

Billie: *sarcastically* That make me feel _so much _better.

Shadowen: *sweat-drop*

Lightana: R/R!!!!! PLEASE!!!! 


	3. The Escape

Two Worlds, One Hope

(Part 3)

Billie: *walks in quietly* Okay, now let's go on until Yugi-

Yugi: *runs in and sings…..good!!* 

Billie: *sighs in relief* That got me for a sec-

Yugi: *sings a high note and all the glass in Billie's house breaks*

Billie: YUGI!!

Yugi: oppsies.

************************************************************************

Disclaimer Judges: Do it Billie!

Billie: NO! I OWN YUGIOH! AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME MAHWAHHAHAHA!!!!

DJ: *bonks her in the head with the Mallet of Doom* NOW!!!!!!!

Billie: *grunts* ~_~ Fine.

Disclaimer: Billie aka shadowguardian doesn't own Yugioh, but she does own Angeline and Shadowen and King Evan and Meredith and I could go on and on and on and on *continues on and on*

Billie: *blink blink* I don't own _that _much --;;

***********************************************************************

__

Blah=thoughts in his/her head.

~*A saying that they say*~

~~*Song Lyrics*~~ 

****

Blah= spoken aloud. 

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,0= anything that might need to be explained. 

**In the Diary of (name)**

(A/N)

(It's all in Angeline's P.O.V unless told so)

*********************************************************************

****

Stand up, child! one of the men yelled as he yanked my hair….hard. I screamed in pain as the man pulled me to his face. I was eye to eye with his cold lavender eyes. I struggled to not yell and force my powers out, but it grew and boiled in my anger adding more terrible thoughts in my head to hurt them for hurting me of all the people and hurting other people. 

****

You're going to tell me where the Gem of Queen Zenoah1 and you'll tell me now!!!! the man boomed in my ears, causing my head to throb and spin painfully. 

~~*All I wanted to walk over start all off by shaking your hands, that's how it all went. I had I smile on my face and I sat up strait*~~

****

I'll never tell you that, there's no way you'll find it, you'll have to kill me to find it, but what's the use when I'm dead?

~~*oh yeah yeah. Wanted to know you. Wanted to show you***~~**

The man growled at me and threw me into the wall. I slid down with blood dripped from my fore head to my dress. I felt terrible everywhere, from my head and down. I couldn't barely stand. The man took one last glare at me and walked off.

__

That's it, walk away, not caring about who you kill just to get what you want, you disgusting slime! I boomed in my head, which caused me to groan in pain as I leaned on the wall. They beat her up minutes ago.

~~*You don't know me, don't ignore me, you don't want me there, you just shut me out. You don't know me, don't ignore, if you want your way, you just shut me up. Make me go away*~~

I wanted to slap the man real bad, I wish I had horns at the moment. I couldn't go anywhere, one, I was chained, two I was under bars, three, there's nothing I can do about it. 

~~*No I just don't understand why you won't talk to me. It hurts that' I'm so unwanted for nothing don't talk words against me*~~

I didn't know what to then I just laid there, I wanted to black out, and die. 

~~*Wanted to know you. Wanted to show you.*~~

But I couldn't for one, Shadowen always kept is life force on me so I couldn't die whatsoever, two, I had a shield around me so my life won't go thin. It was no fair. But at least I was safe.

~~*You don't know me, don't ignore me, you don't want me there, you just shut me out. You don't know 

me, don't ignore, if you want your way, you just shut me up. Make me go away*~~

There's one way I could escape, but that would mean I would have to be a peasant. In the Laws of King Evan, if any royal subject did a crime, they would become a peasant. But that's what I wanted all my life, I didn't want to be a princess, I wanted to be free from being stuck in a castle for all eternity. 

~~*I tried to belong, it didn't seem wrong. My head aches it's been so long I'll write this song, if that's what it takes.*~~

This is so hard, to do crime, or not to do crime? Hmmm…wait a minute! What am I thinking? This isn't going to be crime, I have to escape or else the kingdom will suffer unharvest2 I had to get out, but how?

~~* You don't know me, don't ignore me, you don't want me there, you just shut me out. You don't know 

me, don't ignore, if you want your way, you just shut me up. Make me go away. You don't know me, don't ignore me, you don't want me there, you just shut me out. You don't know me, don't ignore, if you want your way, you just shut me up. Make me go away*~~

I sighed, I couldn't figure it out. Until I heard a soft, old voice call my name.

****

Princess Angeline? I presume with the tiara, the celestial and dress you should be her. The old man said, he was about in his late 70's and was shorter than Angel he was about to her elbows. He looked at me with amethyst eyes with his gray lighting-blot bangs in his face (A/N: You'd guess)

****

That is me, why are you here for? I asked kindly, but he turned away, I tapped into his mind (A/N: Angel has powers like Shadowen, like shape-shifting, levitation, and all the good stuff. Keep that in mind.) I sensed very much no crime in him, I guess he was here by mistake. I answered for him.

****

You were accused of stealing, weren't you? the old man nodded and sighed. He looked at me and stood up.

****

Do you want to escape? That's funny, if he knew a way of escape, he would be gone by now, I guess he would find a way with me.

****

Yes, I need to get back to my kingdom. The unharvest will happen within 5 moons! he smiled and walked to me. He used a piece of metal and unlocked the chains from my wrists. 

****

What you need to do is simple, I will distract the guards as you levitate yourself up to the window above there *points to the window where's there are bars there* **and get rid of the bars. **

I knew it was a good plan, hoping it would work, I nodded. The man ran to the other side and made sure the guards weren't there. He turned and nodded to me. I focused my energy and float up slowly in a glowing stance. When I made it to the top I started using my powers to break the bars, then I heard yelling bellow me.

****

Where is the girl, old man!?! the guard boomed as he held the poor man by the collar of his shirt. The man said nothing. The guard growled and threw the man against the wall causing the man to bleed.

****

I'm up here, you slime ball! the man looked up and grunted.

****

So, you thought you could escape, eh? Well, think again! He grabs the man and puts a dagger near his throat. 

****

Angeline, leave without me! the old man cried as the dagger was close enough to draw blood. 

****

No, I won't I never leave people behind! My eyes glowed purple and flashed through the whole cell. There was a scream, a moan, then a thud….the guard was dead.

****

Comon' hurry up before the guards come! the man yelled as I grabbed his hand and we jumped out the window. We both fell for a few minutes, then my wings that belonged to Shadowen appeared on my back and we flew into the night with the moon shining on my wings. 

*AT KING EVAN'S CASTLE*

****

King Evan? What in the name of the heavens are you doing? Lightana said as she watched her master shuffle his deck and organize them, then pick them up and shuffle again. He kept on doing this ever since Angel was kidnapped.

****

Lightana, go and get the best three soldiers and get them prepared. We're to leave in the next sunrise. King Evan said with his eyes in seriousness. 

****

Yes, master, Shadowen is outside, do you want to see him? Lightana asked, knowing her brother was very desperate to do anything to get Angel back. Evan gave a firm nod. Lightana bowed to her master and walked off passing her brother and whispered in his ear **don't get any ideas of protesting, he's going though this as hard as you are. **Shadowen nodded and walked inside, while Lightana closed the door behind her. 

****

What is it you want, Shadowen? 

I want to go with you on the search, Evan. I want to find Angel.

Shadowen you know that if the next four moons pass, the unharvest will come, you know that. 

Yes, but I'm getting really worried, why is it that Angel is so far away, but there is still life in the kingdom. 

Shadowen, You know that after five moons, if Angel never returned unless she found true love, the city would go to a famine. 

I know I know, I can't bear it any longer, Master, why!?! 

Shadowen, please, I want you to go ahead of the soldiers.

*silence* **You mean, alone?**

Of course, you want to, there's the window.

*long silence* **Thank you, master, I won't fail you! ***flies through the window and gives a loud cry of joy* 

I'll find you Angeline, my daughter, my sun, my moon, my everything. I would give up my kingdom to see you again. King Evan stood up and held his deck to his heart. **even if it takes me the rest of my life to find you, I want to find you and know you're safe. **he walked to the door, opened it and swept off to the halls and disappeared into the darkness. 

*****************************************************************************************

I used the song Unwanted from Avril Lavigne. Soon I'll get the song Two Worlds, One Hope, but it will take me a while, Okaies? Well, later! 


	4. The Story

Two Worlds, One Hope

(Part 4)

Billie: okay, Yugi went to a singing concert, so we're not going to be disturbed. *sighs in relief* Now I'm sorry to tell you about the Gem of Queen Zenoah or the unharvest. 

Unharvest- Like King Evan said, when Angel is missing, it's like a missing part of a puzzle. Like plants with out water and people without food. When Angel was kidnapped, she has five days before the famine starts, Angel's Moonestic name is Temaicha (Ten-my-ee-che) *Keep that name in mind* which means eternal life or my hope's light , which is always the nickname for the firstborn child. So if the firstborn was kidnapped the whole kingdom could dry up. If Angel marries, the kingdom will go back to normal. 

Gem of Queen Zenoah- This is a gem that is almost like the Millennium Items, cept there's a big difference. The gem does hold the spirit of Queen Zenoah, but every century, the spirit is unleashed to do a ceremony called the Rising of Queen Zenoah. She stays for 1 moon *which means one day. Duh!* and crowns a new king to rule the kingdom. Queen Zenoah claimed King Evan to be king for a hundred years, Zenoah keeps King Evan alive physically, so he would stay alive for the 100 years ,but if he was stabbed or something, he would die. The reason why guard wanted to know about the Gem was because it can bring eternal life. But little do they know where it is, I can't tell you cuz' that's a very good clue. And speaking by good clue, here's a hint:

**You're going to tell me where the Gem of Queen Zenoah1 and you'll tell me now!!!! **the man boomed in my ears, causing my head to throb and spin painfully. 

****

I'll never tell you that, there's no way you'll find it, you'll have to kill me to find it, but what's the use when I'm dead? *this is a big clue*

Billie: Okay, now that I've talked too much, on with the fic! Now by the way, Yugi is Yami's brother, and I don't own Yugioh. Got it!!?!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Blah=thoughts in his/her head._

~*A saying that they say*~

~~*Song Lyrics*~~ 

****

Blah= spoken aloud. 

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,0= anything that might need to be explained. 

**In the Diary of (name)**

(A/N)

(It's all in Angeline's P.O.V unless told so)

***************************************************************************************

I was very weak from flying for so long, I couldn't flap my wings any longer. The old man stayed quiet for the whole flight. I wondered what was bothering him cuz' he had a strait face. I wished I could look in his mind, but that would just make me weaker. The reason why I didn't stop flying was because we were still over the ocean.

I squinted and sighed in relief as land started to come to view. I started to move in a quicker pace, hoping the man wouldn't hurl from the speed, but it looked like the man didn't seem to mind, in fact, he seemed to be lost in his own mind, lost in thought. 

As we got closer, I started to descend nearer and nearer the water, my wings gently touched the surface. The man's feet dragged in the water which caused me to fly more slowly, so I lifted myself a little higher so he wouldn't drag in the ocean. 

When I landed on the soft sand. I fell to my knees and rolled on my back. True I was getting my dress dirty, but it was already dirty. It was soaked with sweat, blood and mud. Now with sand. I looked to my left and saw the old man watching me with his curious, but serious lavender eyes. I sat up and looked back at him with gentleness. He tried to stand, but winced in pain when he moved his left leg. He tried to hide it, but telling from his expression, he wasn't good at it. I could tell. I looked into his mind then figured out that he fell from being beaten up so harshly. 

I darkened at the thought of the guards, I wished I went over there then arrested the men and freed the people who were imprisoned there. I could of sworn I saw a _five-year-old _in there. What could he of done to deserve to be in that kind of hell? He probably didn't even know how to clothe himself. I sighed and stood up, I looked at the man's left leg. When noticed that his eyes widened in fear. What was he afraid of? 

****

What's wrong? I asked as I knelt next to him near the left leg. He tried his luck to get away, but I glared at him and he immediately stopped. I gently pulled up the pants that uncovered what made my eyes widen like saucers. The whole leg was black and blue from falling. It was also had a few cuts here and there that bleed slowly. He winced in pain when I touched the black and blue spot. 

****

Please relax your leg, it will hurt more if you're so tense. I said gently. He took a minute before he started to relax and lay back. I gently placed my hand on the place where it was bruise most and then started to chant. Light surrounded the bruise and started to heal the bruise. I started to chant louder and faster, the more the pace quickened, I could feel the man's leg tremble of the strong power that was being released from my hand. I spoke the last words and the light flashed around me and the man. Then faded. I removed my hand to reveal no more bruises on the leg. And even more amazing to the man, he was fully healed from head to toe. Even myself was back to normal. My skin didn't have anymore cuts or slashes from a whip. And my back didn't hurt anymore from that same whip. My clothes where back to normal as well. I chanted again and a two cloaks appeared in my arms. I gave one to the man and told him to put it on. He did as he was told and looked at me in happiness.

****

Angeline? 

****

Yes, sir?

****

Solomon, Angeline, Solomon. (Sorry peeps, I don't know how to spell his Japanese name. Sorry!)

****

Yes, si- I mean Solomon.

Thank you. 

I smiled and nodded. He told me that we were near a kingdom that he had relatives so we decided to camp near the ocean and would go to the kingdom first thing in the morning. I used my powers to make plants for some herbal tea. I turned around surprised that the Solomon made a fire. He told me that I wasn't the only one who had powers. I giggled at his remark and continued to tend the plants as he boiled the water. 

Solomon sat down next to me and the fire and blew his tea to let it cool. He looked at me and frowned seeing that I was deep in thought. I felt a invisible hand on my brain, squeezing gently. I turned away, he was trying to read my thoughts, and you had to keep eye contact if you wanted to read a persons mind. He sighed and drank some of his tea. 

****

I know you're hiding something, Princess. Why are you hiding you feelings? he asked me in concern, he kept his kind face look until I sighed and looked back at him.

****

You know, I have these feelings to find someone to love, but, something holds me back for like I have some destiny with someone else. I want to find the true one, the one that I'm destined to love with. 

Solomon just smiled and patted me on the back before saying something.

****

Have you ever heard about the story of the One Hope of Two Worlds? (A/N: yes, it is a kind of story-to-story here so anyways, you'll be surprised, maybe ^_^)I shook my head.

****

There were once one girl and boy who thought of the same thing, both wanted to care for someone, but every time they tried, it seemed like destiny had something else in store for them, like they had something to do before they love someone or care for someone. But alas, there one of them had a not evil, but cold and confused soul. But the other melted that heart, but with the ultimate price-

I wanted him to continue, but he stopped and looked at me and saw my eagerness, I wanted to know what happened to the boy and girl! 

****

I don't think you should hear the rest, it always happens to other people, it might happen to you, things are always unexpected. Solomon said in a mysterious way. I wondered what he meant. I shrugged and stood up. He followed the suit and put the fire out. I look up to see the moon shining over us, sighing, I turned around and saw Solomon lay down on the sand and covered himself with the cloak. I took one glance at the moon, laid on the soft sand and drifted into a silent slumber. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Billie: okay, a real short chapter, but calm down! I'm working on it!! ^_^ R/R!!!! 


	5. The Capture

Two Worlds, One Hope

(Part 5)

Billie: Okay, Yugi let er rip! 

Yugi: *sings like backstreet boys* Billie doesn't own Yugioh!

Billie: Ahhh, that brings music to my ears! ^-^ Now on with the fic!

Yugi: ^-^

**********************************************************************************

A/N: There is bloodiness in this chapter, so I might raise the rating. 

**********************************************************************************

_Blah=thoughts in his/her head._

~*A saying that they say*~

~~*Song Lyrics*~~ 

****

Blah= spoken aloud. 

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,0= anything that might need to be explained. 

**In the Diary of (name)**

(A/N)

(It's all in Angeline's P.O.V unless told so)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Angel please! You're dragging my legs in the sand! Solomon complained as we flew towards their destination.

****

Solomon, you maybe a elder mage, but you're not light! You should cut on the food. I said gently, but teasingly. Solomon, who was watching them fly above the sky, hovering close to the ground. That's when he saw a flash of light. 

Angel! That's it! The Star of Egypt! Solomon yelled as they flew high above the city. Half was a market place and almost all of the other half was the palace of the Prince of Egypt. I couldn't help but gasp at the beauty. It was in the middle of nowhere, though it can still show off the beauty. Even though it wasn't like my kingdom, it was amazing site. 

I slowly came to a land about one mile from the kingdom and placed Solomon gently on the ground. He fell to his knees and glared at me. I looked at him strangely, wondering why he was giving me a bad look. He stood up and brushed himself off. 

****

Next time you give me a ride, get me a bag so I don't have to be dragged in the sand. I rolled my eyes, and sighed in relief that there was nothing to worry about. I quickly whipped the cloak onto my body and placed the hood over my head. Solomon followed the suit and we walked silently towards the kingdom.

When we arrived at the marketplace, Solomon immediately took my hand and dragged me towards one of the houses. He opened the door and walked in. I looked around nervously and followed, something made me feel like I was watched. 

*Seto's P.O.V*

__

So, Solomon, thought you could escape the prisons, eh? Well, you'll find that you'll have a more terrible fate to face with the pharaoh and I'll make sure of it. I looked at the second figure. She was taller than the old fool, but was about up to the size of my elbow. She was covered by the cloak, but I could see strands of silver and brown as she looked around as though she sensed him watching, then walked in. She looked like a very fair lady, but telling that she was with the old bird, I could tell that she was a prisoner as well. I stood up from my hiding spot and walked quickly towards the palace. 

^*in the palace*^

I couldn't help but smile to myself as I opened to the council room. I chuckled softly and saw the pharaoh with a hand on his chin looking at the council men annoying and sleepily. He rolled his eyes and laid back on the chair paranoid with the lectures from them. I had to admit, they were kind of boring. I quickly walked next to the pharaoh and sat down next to him. He looked at me and sighed. 

****

What did you find this time, Seto? He asked half-desperately and half-curiously. He was looking at me, hoping for something to do. I knew that people hated him as much as his father, but when the pharaoh's father died, he took over the throne. I knew that his father was cold-hearted. Hey, like father, like son. 

****

I found one of the fugitives go into one of the homes and he had another prisoner with him. It was a female. The Pharaoh looked at me when he heard the last word. He was shocked to hear a _female _was at a prison cell. He leaned back on the chair and sighed. I continued.

****

What should I do, Pharaoh? Kill them both? knowing that he would kill all prisoners that escaped the prison. But I was shocked at his words that came directly from his mouth.

****

Kill the old coot, spare the girl and bring her here. I want to see this female, she might become useful, if not, she'll get the same fate, only worse. He sneered at the thought and I shuddered. _I hope he's not thinking about** that. **_(A/N: Telling from other fictions, peeps, you should know what I mean by **_that_**)

^*back at the marketplace*^

*Angel's P.O.V* 

****

Solomon? Is that you? I heard a male-voice ask in amazement. Then I saw a tall man with blonde hair. He had honey-brown eyes and was very muscular. He smiled broadly and hugged Solomon in a crushing bear-hug. I then heard a gasp of a girl in the darkness. She ran out, she had reddish-brown hair and hazel eyes. She was shorter and younger than me, but was very energetic than I'll ever be. 

****

Solomon, you're back! But how? You escaped the prison? The girl squealed, not even trying to hold her giggling. The blond smiled and looked at me with his honey-colored eyes. I seemed lost in them, but I turned away. 

****

I might have not came here if it weren't for Angeline. My students, this is Angeline Lunara Moon. Solomon said as he placed a hand on his arm. When I heard him say 'students' it must of meant that he was a 'sensei' (A/N: That means 'teacher') to them. When they heard my name, they both gasped in amazement and horror. 

****

No! It can't be! The- the girl stuttered, but I finished her sentence.

****

The one and only. I said as I pulled the hood from my face. My gold and silver streaks glowed in the fire-light. And my bronze hair was evened out perfectly. They both gapped and obediently went on all fours and bowed at my feet. I was a little surprised at this, but laughed and told them not to do bow. I was a human and they were humans, we are created equal. They sighed and stood up. 

****

Angeline, this is my students, Joey and Serenity. They are my closest friends and students. We both exchanged greetings and talked a while. Serenity was hyper and asked me a mountain of questions about the Zenoah Kingdom (A/N: Yeah, I was going to call it Evan's Kingdom, but Zenoah makes more sense) and about the vegetation and well, everything! Solomon laughed and silenced the girl. He looked at me and told me it will be hard to hide my identity from the pharaoh. I smiled and showed my hair. I placed my hands on it, then brushed them down and as I did, the gold bangs disappeared from my hair and left only the silver and my bronze hair. 

****

Well, you might havta change your name, princess, almost everyone in the kingdom knows your name. Joey said to me in concern as he handed me some peasant clothes and smiled. 

I know the Japanese language, and I know I can only say my middle name to replace my last. So it will be Tenshi Lunara. I answered him. He sighed in relief that I was one step ahead of him and directed me to a room where I could change into. After I did, turned to open the door, then I heard a conversation between Joey and Solomon. I leaned my ear on the door and listened carefully. 

Solomon, you shouldn't of came here, you will get yourself in danger and the princess as well. 

I understand that Joseph, but you need to understand Angeline right now, she's always dreamed of being free from the castle walls, she's never experienced a life like this, she's always wanted to be free. Like a bird in a cage, longing to fly in the sky. 

I know, but the old pharaoh died 10 years ago! And this new pharaoh is not better, he's worse. He kills everyone who stands in his way. And there's no one who can stand up to him. Like father, like son. 

Joey! Joey! Joey! Please, calm down. I will try my best to keep Angel safe, she will be alright. Trust me Joey, she's a omen 1 and a good one. She was blessed by the gods to heal anything, maybe she's the fire that might melt the pharaoh's heart. I know that pharaoh is stressed, confused of his own actions. I know he is not evil. He's got his father's anger and confusion and his troubles on his shoulders. 

I stood on the doorway shocked, then remembered the story Solomon told me: 

**__**

There were once one girl and boy who thought of the same thing, both wanted to care for someone, but every time they tried, it seemed like destiny had something else in store for them, like they had something to do before they love someone or care for someone. But alas, there one of them had a not evil, but cold and confused soul. But the other melted that heart, but with the ultimate price-

__

I wonder, if the pharaoh is the man I'm searching for. I wonder. The thought and the story replayed in my mind, I couldn't figure it out, how could I, a disguised peasant that was really the Princess and Daughter of Evan, heal and melt the ice-carved heart of a murderous pharaoh of Egypt, how? 

My train of thought was interpreted by a loud scream and yells of men. I opened the door, do my horror, I saw Solomon, on the ground motionless, with a pool of blood surrounding his body. A sword was struck in his heart the man who stabbed Solomon removed his hand from the blade. I uttered a gasp of fear, I couldn't bear the fact that they were going to kill me too.

The sight and sounds of the incident replayed in my mind. The man, he was taller than Joey, and more muscular and strong. He stood up. His brunette hair slightly covered his ice-blue eyes. He looked at me and snapped his fingers. Another man appeared at his side and before long, I was above the ground, my hands above my head and a silver blade inches away from my chest. 

Joey who came into the room and tackled the guard from stabbing me. They were fiercely punching and kicking each other till the brunette gabbed Joey and threw him into the wall. He took the blade that he used on Solomon and prepared to use it on Joey. I gave a cry and grabbed the man's arm, with tears in my eyes, I gripped the material of his shirt.

The blue-eyed boy looked down at me with his cold eyes, knowing he meant business. But, that didn't stop me. I refused to release his arm after him saying countless times to let go. Why didn't he just finish me off with the blade in his hand, was he sparing me? 

****

Let me go, female. I don't have time for this. The boy gabbed my arm, but he winced and tore his gaze away from me. 

****

Please! I ran in front of when he raised the blade. **Spare him! It's me you want, my lord. **I couldn't stop crying. As I cried, my tears fell to the floor and made wet marks on the dirt floor. 

*Seto's P.O.V*

__

I couldn't believe it! This girl was sacrificing herself in exchange for the boy's life. She even said 'my lord' in her death wish. I couldn't help but smile at her courage, no girl could have it like her inside. She looked at me with those tearing and pleading eyes. Not even taking her gaze away from mine. I sighed and put the blade away in it's case. I grabbed her arm. Her skin was as soft as rose petals. She looked at me again with those pleading eyes. Like a kitten on the streets, begging for milk. 

****

It's me you want, she repeated, her eyes were locked in my gaze, not daring to look away. **Please, I'll go quietly with you, whatever you wish. **

****

You are brave, female, and yes, come with me. I turned around and walked out. I looked back at her to see that she took one last glance at the blonde and the old man, then walked out. 

*Joey's P.O.V*

I can't believe it, Angel was putting her life on the line for mine. She's a princess and I'm just a peasant. I should be the one who was protecting her not me being protected by her. 

****

Please, I'll go quietly with you, whatever you wish. Angel said in a pleading tone. The brunette put his blade away and smiled. 

****

You are brave, female, and yes, come with me. He turned his heal and walked out. Angel looked at me and smiled weakly. 

****

Don't worry about me, Joey. I'll be alright. I'll be alright. She gave me a weak thumbs up and walked out. I looked outside and saw it was raining, that's what Solomon meant by Angel being an omen. 

*************************************************************************************

Phew, good chappie, now please, I know, I'm sorry, I do have to raise the rating up now. Sorry kiddies, it's for you own good. Now on with the 1

1: Omen: When Angel was born, she was blessed by Zenoah to be an omen. An omen is a sign of either good or evil. If Angel was upset, it would rain outside, if she was happy or excited, it would be sunny and all the mushy stuff. She also has an ability, when she walks around, if she wants to, she could have flowers bloom at her feet, but that will only happen if she's barefoot and she's released her energy instead of hiding it. 

Please, R/R!!!! 


	6. The Judgement

Two Worlds, One Hope

(Part 6)

Billie: Okay, I know, I'm cruel 'bout the rating, but hey, anyways, my Yami is here with me because she wants to annoy me. 

Yami Billie: It's fun too. 

Billie: Yeah, like I can't have any fun either.

Yami Billie: Huh?

Billie: See this? *shows a very embarrassing picture of Yami Billie with cake and something brown on her face* This can be black mail and I'm not afraid to do it!

Yami Billie: 0_0!! You wouldn't dare!

Billie: Okay, I wouldn't, but it's the truth!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yami Billie: --;; Let's just get on with the fic.

Billie: Okay, I-oh-so-don't-own-Yugioh-and-if-you-believe-that-I-do-you-are-very-very-stupid!

Yami Billie: Random, now lets got to the fic now shall we?

*****************************************************************************************

_Blah=thoughts in his/her head._

~*A saying that they say*~

~~*Song Lyrics*~~ 

****

Blah= spoken aloud. 

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,0= anything that might need to be explained. 

**In the Diary of (name)**

(A/N)

(It's all in Angeline's P.O.V unless told so)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*in the palace*

I walked silently with the man for what seemed to be eternity. I couldn't help but wonder who the heck he was. I looked at him. He was very tall, muscular, and seemed to be a very strong person. _Note to self, whatever you do, never get him angry. _His brunette hair was neatly arranged on his head, not one was moved or even blowing as he walked. And those eyes, the icy blue that seemed to stab me in the back every time he stared at me coldly. I turned away, knowing I will have to make a death-wish to the pharaoh. I wonder, if there's something I don't know about him, even his own relatives don't know about. I wonder if I could find that. 

He stopped at a rather large door that was twice his size, it was pure gold with jewels embedded on the sides of the door and the handle. I looked at him blankly, wondering what was going on in his mind. He looked at me, then at the door. As though he disagreed in his head, he shook his head and put his hand on the handle. 

****

What is he going to do to me? I managed to blurt out. I couldn't stop my mouth from opening. He looked at me for the first time in concern. His blue eyes looked more softer than ever. He sighed and looked at the door. It seemed like he couldn't stand looking at me. 

****

I don't know, female. But I warn you, if he spares you, you might be invited to his bedroom. He said in a painful way.

__

Me? The Pharaoh? Bed? Nope. Not a very good combo. I turned away. I didn't want him to see me cry. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and faced him, his eyes were pouring into mine. I couldn't help but look back. He seems so cold, yet, so gentle. 

****

Don't worry, it's better than death I guess. It didn't make me feel better. But I dried my eyes with my arm and nodded. He let go of my shoulder and opened the door. Coldness welcomed us as we walked inside, I looked at the surroundings, it was a huge council room, with about twenty men inside. Then in the center, the one who will chose my demise and others in the future, the Pharaoh. 

*Yami's P.O.V* 

As the two entered, it was hard to see the girl. All I could see was a silhouettes of her and Seto. First, Seto came to view with his head turned away. He seemed very uncomfortable about something. That's when she came to view, she was sent from Ra if I haven't saw it. She was very slender and had pure milky white skin, that was very rare in these regions. Her bronze hair that was highlighted by silver meant she was from another region, no wonder her skin is untouched from the sun. There was one thing I didn't see: Her eyes. 

****

Look up, female. I said coldly. She didn't hesitate to look up with her eyes wide open. I couldn't help but gasp, they were very-dark ambers that still sparkled in the very dim room. But there was more to these ambers, more like there was fire, anger, pure anger. 

I stood up from my seat and walked slowly towards her. She stood her ground. She kept eyes on me, not flinching at all. _Stubborn are you? Well, good. _I stood right in front of her. My hands were firmly on her arms, she had very soft arms. Soft as rose petals, heck, she _smelled _like roses. For once she looked away from me, I didn't want that, her eyes are too beautiful to not look at. I placed my thumb and fore-finger on her chin and lifted her head up to my eyes and gazed at those amber gems. My gaze was interrupted by one of the council men.

****

Shall I have her hanged my lord? Or her head sliced? I turned to him and glared at him. He shook in fear and sat down. I looked back at this girl, she was still looking at me. _You will be great use for me, female. _

As though she read my mind, she turned away again. As though she knew her fate. I turned her face again, this time more fiercely. I put my head close to her ear and whispered.

****

You have no escape, female. You are mine and there's nothing you can do about it. The girl didn't tear up at all. Instead she looked at me with a 'look' with the same fire in her eyes. I sneered, _she is stubborn. _

I snapped my fingers and Mrs. Rose, one of my personal servants that cooked for me, came in. She was very chubby, but that makes her more interesting, she's as fast as a horse. She bowed and looked at me, waiting for my order. 

****

Take this girl to the dormitory next to mine, but first bathe her and give her the necklace. Mrs. Rose knew what that meant. She took the girl's hand and slowly took her to the dormitory. Before she left, the girl gave on last look at me before closing the door. 

What in the name of Ra are you thinking, my lord?! She's a criminal! one of the councilmen cried. I gave another glare at him, but he silenced down.

It's none of your business of what I'm going to do to her. She's mine, and no one, no one can touch her, if they do, they will be feed to the vultures. I gave one last glare at the so-called-council-men and swept away. 

*Angel's P.O.V*

These are your clothes, dear. And if you need anything, just call me. The woman said gently as she walked out of the bathing room. It was a large circular pool that was almost drowned in flowers and petals. I quickly unclothed and walked slowly in the water. It was very relaxing and very soothing. I dipped my head under the water and ran my fingers through my hair. I was interrupted by thuds on the surface. I submerged my head from the water and gaped: The Pharaoh. 

I quickly went back underwater, _what does he want from me? isn't he going to save it for…what am I thinking!? _I slowly submerged again. Then that's when I noticed it wasn't the pharaoh. It was someone else. He was a little bit shorter than the original pharaoh and this time, instead of those ruby eyes, it was pure amethyst. There were no bangs on his wild hair but a few bangs on his delicate face. He looked at me in curiousity. Then that's when I found out my chest was showing. I immediately crossed my arms and blushed, I couldn't let this youth get intermediated like the pharaoh. He turned away blushing, I guess he saw my embarrassment.

****

I'm sorry to be rude, but a little privacy? I said gently, hoping he could hear me. He did, but didn't say anything. **Today?** I said more louder. He jumped at the sound of my voice, but walked out. He came back with a towel and threw it to me. I caught it in time before he can see me more bare again. When I looked up, he wasn't there anymore, replaced at his spot was the old woman. She rolled her eyes at me and laughed at my enthusiasm. 

****

Sorry, but who was that? I asked with curiousity. 

****

That's the pharaoh's brother, he's a very sweet boy, but sometimes, he's at the wrong place, at the wrong time *Tsk Tsk tsk* **Poor thing had to experience that dreadful day his mother died. The poor child cried for a month and never left his mother's room. **

I looked at her with my mouth open. _both of their parents are dead? That's terrible! No wonder that pharaoh is out of control, and speaking of control, I guess the hair goes along in the family. _I sighed and shook my head. _they experienced what happened when my mother died. She was the only person besides my father that understood me. _I made another sigh and got out of the pool. After a few minutes, I was dressed and ready. 

The woman lead me to large hallways, and large passageways. _gods, I hope I don't get lost here. _We made it to the top floor of the palace. There were three doors, it wasn't hard to figure out which was which. The large door was the pharaoh's the one on it's right was the brother's room and the one in front of the pharaoh's room was from now on mine. 

She opened the door and looked at me. She took something out of my pocket and put it around my neck. I looked at it and saw it was the necklace the pharaoh was talking about. I was pure gold with rubies on it. 

****

That necklace means, that you belong to the pharaoh and his brother. No one else can touch you, unless they have permission from your masters. The woman said to me in a serious tone. I nodded and went inside. I could of fallen to the floor if I didn't support myself. The room was beautiful. The walls, the floors and well, almost everything was made of gold. The sheets were made of satin as I sat down. They were really comfortable. I turned around to see the balcony. It was huge, almost as big as my own balcony back home. I sighed. _my home, my home that I might never see again. _

My train of thought was interrupted by two hands grabbing me firmly on my arms and shoving me into the bed. My eyes met two rubies that had hunger in them. His grip never loosened as he started to kiss my neck. I couldn't help but moan at the closeness. He looked at me with those hungry eyes, and it seemed like he wanted more. I felt his hips rock into mine, it felt really uncomfortable. I tried to struggle, but I was too weak to move for some strange reason, that's when I found out what it was: The necklace.

He smirked evilly as he kissed my neck again this time I could feel his tongue lather into my skin, tasting it fully. 

To my surprise, he stopped and got off me. He somewhat had something on his mind. He ran his fingers through my rather damp hair and toyed with it. He stopped and walked to the door. _That's it? But why- wait! Am I thinking I want more of it!? Bad Angel Bad! _He somehow read my mind and gave a chuckle. He came back, this time more slowly. _is he doing this to torture me? Why? Well he could just get it over with but- GYA! I have to get my head out of the gutter. _He slowly came back to the bed and sat next to me and ran his fingers though my hair again. He was looking at me as I relaxed into his arms. He started to massage my shoulders as I slowly closed my eyes. I was _liking _it. 

We were interrupted by a knock on the door. The pharaoh immediately jumped out of the bed and ran to the door. I was surprised of how fast he was. I watched as he opened the door, I sighed, it was just his brother. 

They whispered for a few minutes, and I could tell that the pharaoh liked what he was hearing because a slight bit of saliva was coming from the corner of his mouth. (A/N: I can't really imagine that. Unless he's talking about something very nasty.) He looked at me, then the boy and nodded. The boy laughed at his brother and ran off. The pharaoh closed the door and looked at me. I looked back, somehow, I just could feel something making me want to run up there and kiss him, and somehow, he felt this too, I could feel him somehow want to take me, but something or someone was holding him back. 

He shook his head in confusion and sat next to me. He placed his hands over mine. _what was he up to? _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Billie: No there's no way I'm making a lemon, no sire!

Yami Billie: You're just having a writer's block are you?

Billie: *cries* YES!!! Please people send me some I ideas!!!

Yami Billie: She's got issues. --;;

Billie: ¬ _¬ like you don't

Yami Billie: _


End file.
